films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing a Song of Patrick
Sing a Song of Patrick is the twentieth episode of the five season and the one hundred and seventy-fifth episode of the series. Plot Patrick and SpongeBob go to a comic book store, and Patrick sees an ad for a mail-in offer promising to record a song. He takes SpongeBob's comic book money to enter, and submits an entry called "I Wrote This" a song that doesn't make much sense to listeners. The paper smells terrible when he submits it, and the band died from recording it. When the two listen to the song, it turns out to be so bad that it destroys SpongeBob's pineapple. Patrick had a flashback when he recited the poem: "Roses are blue. Violets are red. I have to go to the bathroom". The gym teacher told him that he had told him repeatedly that it was gym class, so he had the class throw dodgeballs at him. SpongeBob however enforces to Patrick that it's the greatest song ever, so he and Patrick try to get the song on the radio. They are immediately kicked out by the radio station, so, finding a different method, they climb up the Radio Tower and use gum to stick a record player to the top of the antenna. The song was heard throughout the town, which causes rioting, breakups and head explosions, the town form an angry mob, headed by Fred. They chase SpongeBob and Patrick down and Patrick starts to sing the song in front of everyone until his old gym teacher arrives, saying that Patrick never learned his lesson, which leads to the two getting pelted by dodgeballs and the episode ends by the scene. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward (not named) Locations *SpongeBob's House *Squidward's House *Bigshot Records *K-BLUB Notes *Patrick has three fans that like his song; they are SpongeBob, Old Man Jenkins, and the orange Harold. *'Running Gag: '''SpongeBob's arms are removed from his body *Patrick accurately describes a riot as an "angry mob with pitchforks and torches," but SpongeBob mistakes it for a fan club, marking another moment of Patrick's brief high intellect. *This is the second time Patrick pulls SpongeBob's arm off. The first time was in "Big Pink Loser." *Patrick takes SpongeBob's money against his consent to buy something, in this case payment to turn his poem into a song. He would do this again in "Yours, Mine and Mine." *The braces-wearing orange nerd fish, seen in the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" as a member of the fanclub, is seen in the comic shop. He is reading a comic and gets annoyed by Patrick's constant noise. He remarks, "If only Inaudible Lad were here right now!" He was first seen in "No Weenies Allowed." *The scene where the gears in Patrick's head turn was previously seen in "Patrick SmartPants." *In real life, a record player stuck to the top of a radio tower with gum wouldn't broadcast music. *Patrick's song should've been on a CD, not a record; records (though for nostalgia purposes is still in limited production) went obsolete in the early 1990s. *It's suggested that Gary has a dodgeball, due to his "maybe" reaction to SpongeBob when he asked Gary. *Gookie Wookie Teddy Bear is a parody of the Chitty Chitty Bang Bang song, Chu-Chi Face. *After SpongeBob and Patrick climb up the radio tower, the space object that pass them is Sputnik 1, Russia's and the worlds first artificial satellite, which in fact launched on October 4, 1957 and burned up on February 4, 1958, so it's impossible for Sputnik 1 to appear in the episode. *The radio mast on the radio station looked exactly like Warsaw Radio Mast. *The time card in this episode has the same background as the title card in "Band Geeks." Cultural References *When Bikini Bottom is in chaos by Patrick's song, this is similar to the movie "Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story" where the audience is affected by Cox's controversial music. *The title is a play on the nursery rhyme "Sing a Song of Sixpence". Errors *During the song, I Wrote This, when the song goes, "My mommy named it Fred," the subtitles on the DVD sing "My mommy made the bread." *When Patrick's brain was working, if you look closely at the doorway, the door was nowhere in sight. However, moments later, SpongeBob was knocking on the door. US Home Video Releases Transcript *'Patrick:' ''a comic book. Screams NO, NO! crying then stops YAY!!! laughs *'Nerd:' Well, if only Inaudible Lad were here right now. *'Patrick:' Oh. comic book Nothing satisfies like a good story. *'SpongeBob:' up to Patrick with a stack of comic books Are you ready to go, Patrick? *'Patrick:' screams Get back, I wasn't going to eat all of you! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, it's me! *'Patrick:' Sponge-- and a piece of paper lands into SpongeBob's face *'SpongeBob:' Ew, what's this? *'Patrick:' the piece of paper Well, whatever it is, it's mine! Unless I don't want it! the piece of paper and gasps SpongeBob, what do all these words say? *'SpongeBob:' It's an ad. in an announcer tone Dear Comic Book Reader. *'Patrick:' That's me! *'SpongeBob:' as announcer Have you ever thought about turning one of your poems into a hit song on the radio? *'Patrick:' I never thought about anything! *'SpongeBob:' continues Send in your poem and $100 and we'll make it a hit! regular tone of voice again Can we go now? My arms are getting tired. *'Patrick:' I want to send in a poem, and everyone would love it, and I would be a star! *'SpongeBob:' You can't always trust ads in comic books, Patrick. Those X-Ray specs I ordered couldn't see through people's skin at all! a disgusted face Only their clothes! Plus, you don't have $100. wallet falls out of his and struggles to pick it up Patrick, could you get my wallet? picks up SpongeBob's wallet *'Patrick:' Hey, look. out $100 bill from wallet I just found $100! It's a sign that I should make my hit record. *'SpongeBob:' Hey, that's my comic book money! *'Patrick:' indignant It's a sign! A sign that fell from the back of your pants. I learned to trust signs like that. away *'SpongeBob:' Patrick. comic book store clerk shows up *'Comic Book Store Clerk:' Hey, you going to pay for those comics? arms fall off with the comics *'SpongeBob:' No. kicked out Ow! Can I have my arms back? to SpongeBob's house *'Patrick:' I wish not to be disturbed, SpongeBob, for I am about to erupt with a masterpiece. away *'SpongeBob:' Good luck. rings Coming-- slams door against SpongeBob *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, could I borrow a pencil and some paper and a place to work? to Patrick at the desk *'Patrick:' the pencil over the paper SpongeBob! THIS PENCIL IS BROKEN! Why won't it make words? *'SpongeBob:' You have to think of the words yourself. away with the laundry *'Patrick:' I think I wrote a poem once. to Patrick's childhood *'Young Patrick:' A poem, by Patrick Star. Roses are blue, violets are red, I have to go to the bathroom. his poem and then burps and takes a bow *'Gym Teacher:' How many times do I gotta tell you, THIS IS GYM CLASS!! whistle and everyone starts throwing dodgeballs at Patrick, who takes cover *'Patrick:' time Ohh, dodgeballs. *'SpongeBob:' figure of himself holding a dodgeball and wearing an evil grin Oh, Patrick! *'Patrick:' screams Don't hit me with a dodgeball! under the desk and SpongeBob turns on the lights and Gary pops out of his shell *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Why would I hit you with a dodgeball? *'Patrick:' I never told anyone this I wrote a poem once. *'SpongeBob:' shocked No! *'Patrick:' Wait! There's more. When I read it to the class, they pelted me with dodgeballs! Just because we were playing dodgeball! crying Whyyyyyy?!?!?!? music plays *'SpongeBob:' Gary's record player You can play your records later, Gary. Patrick, is that why you had trouble writing? *'Patrick:' I'm worried my poem's not going to be any good and you're going to hit me with dodgeballs. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, I don't even own a dodgeball. Do you, Gary? *'Gary:' no in sarcasm Meow. *'Patrick:' If you're serious, I can do this. I'm going to use my brain. *'SpongeBob:' That's the spirit, Patrick! I'll open a window. to SpongeBob's house with an opened window with Patrick struggling to write the poem *'Patrick:' his head with the pencil Come on, you stupid brain! work! brain starts working and smoke comes out It's working! as he starts writing *'SpongeBob:' knocking Patrick, don't strain yourself. continues struggling as Squidward opens the window *'Squidward:' Now, what's going on? disgusted What is that horrible smell? comes out Is Patrick thinking again? *'Patrick:' I'm making art! *'Squidward:' Patrick, it smells like something crawled in your brain and died. *'Patrick:' That's the creative process at work! closes the window Ready to go to the post office? a letter with his poem in it I need to mail in my masterpiece. *'Narrator:' The Next Day-- to Bigshot Records *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--and that's why you're my cookie-wookie teddy bear!♪ *'Guitarist #1:' I hate my life. *'Keyboardist:' I hate your life, too, dude. *'Band Manager:' People! We have 17 MORE SONGS TO FINISH THIS HOUR! Next up is: "I Wrote This" by Patrick Star. then holds his nose Yick. #2 then takes it *'Guitarist #2:' This one's really bad! It made my eyeballs throw up. *'Guitarist #1:' Oh yeah. disappear *'Band Manager:' I don't care how awful his poem is! We spent his $100 already! *'Guitarist #1:' Come on, guys. We're going to do this if it kills us. a 1, a 2 and a-- to the cemetery where the band members are buried *'Charlie:' voice They wanted you to have this. *'Patrick:' My song. Ahh... to SpongeBob's house *'SpongeBob:' Come on, let's hear it! *'Patrick:' Um, I don't know. You're not going to throw dodgeballs at me? *'SpongeBob:' I don't see any dodgeballs around here, buddy. Just an artist and his work. *'Patrick:' Yeah! And me too! Now sit down and get comfortable. *'SpongeBob:' on his arm chair, while Patrick pushes a big stereo in front of him Uh, Patrick? *'Patrick:' top of the stereo SpongeBob SquarePants! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!! WHOOOO!!! screams as Patrick lands on the chair and turns on the music *'SpongeBob:' his ears IT'S REALLY LOUD! *'Patrick:' YOU NEED IT LOUDER? OKAY! *'Eban Schletter:' Patrick's poem ♪Twinkle, Twinkle, Patrick Star. I made myself a sandwich. My mommy named it Fred. It tastes like beans and bacon. And smells like it's been dead. Writing stuff is hard so I use a pointy pencil. Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Point. Pee-Yew, What's that horrible smell?♪ *'Man:' Drum Solo! drum solo. Wallpaper peels, plants become dead and picture of Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants shakes *'Eban Schletter:' ♪I have a head, it ends in a Point. Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Point.♪ their picture, Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants get annoyed and Mrs. SquarePants turns the picture over ♪This song is over, Except for this line, you win this round, Broccoli!♪ ends as SpongeBob's house peels and stereo crashes on top of SpongeBob and Patrick *'Patrick:' That was awesome! Did you like it or did you really, really like it? Give me your completely honest opinion of how great it was. *'SpongeBob:' like he wants to insult it Um... how do I put this delicately-- That was the best song I ever heard! *'Patrick:' Do you really think so? *'SpongeBob:' We need to get that song on the radio! *'Patrick:' Then let's go right now, come on! SpongeBob's arm off *'SpongeBob:' Darn, I just got that arm back. to the radio station where SpongeBob and Patrick are going to put the song on the radio *'Patrick:' I can't wait to see look on their face once they hear this. go inside and employee screams and kicks them out and closes the door *'SpongeBob:' Did you see the look on his face? *'Patrick:' Yeah, Did you see his ears? *'SpongeBob:' I didn't know they could turn inside-out like that. Now, how are we going to get your record on the radio? *'Patrick:' What record? see the antenna *'SpongeBob:' I got an idea! to later where SpongeBob and Patrick are on the roof. Wind howls as SpongeBob and Patrick shiver We just have to play your record from the top of this antenna. *'Patrick:' Carry me? *'SpongeBob:' Huh? Patrick-- lands on top of SpongeBob and SpongeBob picks him up, struggling *'Patrick:' Tally ho! March! Onward and upward! struggles to get to the top of the antenna Faster, SpongeBob! Faster! sees a spaceship go by. At last, they were on the top of the antenna. Patrick stands on SpongeBob's face, takes out his record player and then puts it on the top of the antenna but record player wobbles and falls off and Patrick catches it Oh! Hmm-- This record won't stay put. *'SpongeBob:' to say: "Then you just need a bubble gum to stick it." *'Patrick:' Good idea. out bubble gum and throws it in his mouth and chews on it, while making noises and he blows a bubble *'SpongeBob:' to say: "Paste it under the record and then stick the record on top of the antenna." Bubble pops and sticks to Patrick's mouth *'Patrick:' Oh, yeah. I forgot. gum off and sticks it to the bottom of the record player and puts it on the top of the antenna and turns on the music. Ralph is walking past a radio in a store *'Eban Schletter:' ♪Twinkle, Twinkle, Patrick Star--♪ [ Ralph screams. Billy was driving his boat ] ♪--I made myself a sandwich, My mommy named it Fred--♪ *'Billy:' screams It's in my head! screaming as boat spins around and crashes *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--It tastes like beans and bacon, And smells like it's been dead,♪ fish are walking around, listening to music ♪Writing stuff is hard so I use a pointy pencil--♪ head disappears *'Frank:' Lucky. *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Point--♪ *'Harold:' his girlfriend, Evelyn who are at the beach as the song plays This song always makes me think of you. *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--Pee-Yew, What's that horrible smell?♪ *'Mandio:' Drum solo! drum solo as Evelyn hits her boyfriend, who goes up high. Everyone screams and runs around because of that song. Scooter and The Lifeguard tip the boat over *'Billy:' Stop! *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--I have a head, it ends in a Point--♪ *'Man:' his ears MY EARS!!! pull the controls off and they jump out of the plane with parachutes *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Pointy, Point--♪ plane lands into the Fireworks Storage and it explodes and fireworks start ♪--This song is over, except for this line--♪ *'Old Man Jenkins:' I like it. the song *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--you win this round, Broccoli!♪ ends but begins again. SpongeBob and Patrick see that Bikini Bottom's having a party *'SpongeBob:' Well, it looks like Bikini Bottom is throwing a party. and you know what a party needs. *'Patrick:' Uh, Bean Dip? *'SpongeBob:' Yes, that is important. But I was thinking about music! Turn it up, Patrick! turns the volume up *'Eban Schletter:' ♪It tastes like beans and bacon--♪ *'Fred:' his ears Where is that awful song coming from? *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--And smells like it's been dead--♪ *'Fred:' to the radio station To the radio station! marches angrily to the radio station *'Lou:' Torches! Get your torches! gets a torch *'Harold:' Pitchforks! You can't be an angry mob without pitchforks! *'Peterson:' Cotton Candy! Get your cotton candy! You can't throw a riot without cotton candy! misses the cotton candy. SpongeBob and Patrick climb down the antenna *'Eban Schletter:' ♪--I have a head that ends in a Point--♪ *'SpongeBob:' Look at that, Patrick! angry mob is coming *'Patrick:' Oh, you mean the angry mob with the pitchforks and torches? *'SpongeBob:' laughs That's not an angry mob, Patrick. It's your fan club! *'Patrick:' Fan club? ends as the angry mob chatters indistinctly Yee-whoo! We should sing them a song! *'Fred:' Who's responsible for that song on the radio? and Patrick jump off the roof *'SpongeBob:' Why, he's right here. Patrick Star, Musical Genius. drones and burps *'Fred:' Let's get them, boys! start chasing them. Spongebob & Patrick found a cure. they beat them up but SpongeBob and Patrick play with instruments wildly. Patrick plays with a guitar, while SpongeBob plays with a chainsaw and a tambourine. T hey pant heavily while they got rid of the mob *'Patrick:' And that was my new song called-- Uggghhh! *'Fred:' You know, It's not that bad. *'Jimmy:' Yeah. At least it got that first terrible song out of our heads. *'Patrick:' Oh, yeah. My song. his guitar Oh, Twinkle, Twinkle, Patrick Star-- hear a whistle blow and it was Patrick's gym teacher from the childhood *'Gym Teacher:' PATRICK! Looks like you need another lesson! DODGEBALLS READY! gets out a dodgeball *'Patrick:' Uh-oh. starts throwing dodgeballs at SpongeBob and Patrick who take cover Gallery SingaSongofPatricktimecard.jpg|Time card Category:Season 5 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2007 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki